


A szavak ereje

by LilianLark



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianLark/pseuds/LilianLark
Summary: A történet a tizenhét éves Geneva Reinwaldról szól, aki az Eruden Akadémia tanulója. Kövesd végig Geneva felfedezőútját a varázslat és szerelem útvesztőjében!
Kudos: 1





	A szavak ereje

Geneva elnyújtózott az ágyon, és bosszúsan a plafonra emelte a tekintetét. Már órák óta az esszéjével kínlódott, melynek beadása másnap volt esedékes. Legjobb barátnője az övé melletti ágyon ült, és türelmetlen pillantásokat lövellt felé. – Kész vagy már?

– Igen, mindjárt.

– Húsz perce is ezt mondtad – forgatta a szemét a másik lány, és közben szőke fürtjeit csavargatta az ujjaival.

– És azt is mondtam, hogy menj le nyugodtan vacsorázni. Én úgysem vagyok éhes – felelte Geneva fáradtan.

– Jó, most már tényleg nem várok rád tovább. Megyek, megkeresem Selinort és Leniát. – Azzal a másik lány kisétált a szobából.

Geneva Reinwald és Manila Thorns két éve voltak elválaszthatatlanok. Ekkor kezdték meg ugyanis tanulmányaikat az Eruden Akadémián, mely Sidaret egyik legnevesebb iskolája volt. Mindketten tizenhét évesek voltak, és a harmadik évüket kezdték az intézményben. Másik két szobatársuk, Selinor Doves és Lenia Gorgon egy évfolyammal alattuk járt. Bár mindkét lánnyal viszonylag jó kapcsolatot ápoltak, barátoknak azért nem voltak nevezhetők.

Geneva újra az esszéjére irányította a figyelmét. „Milyen morális okai vannak annak, hogy a sidarik nem használnak varázslatot az ardeneken?” A lány nem értette, miért védik a mágikus képességekkel nem rendelkezőket ilyen szigorú törvények. Az ő szemében az ardenek még annyit sem értek, hogy a sidarik akár két másodpercet is pazaroljanak rájuk, ezért meglehetősen bosszantotta, hogy a tantervben ilyen és ehhez hasonló fogalmazások megírása is szerepelt.

Nemtetszését azonban nem fejezhette ki oly módon, hogy összecsapja a dolgozatot, kínosan ügyelt ugyanis arra, hogy tanulmányi eredményei megfelelőek legyenek. Nem is tehetett másként, ha nem akarta kivívni apja haragját, és természetesen önmaga előtt is csúfos kudarcként élte volna meg, ha alulmúlja társait. Az _Arden-Sidari Együttműködés_ nem tartozott a kedvenc tantárgyai közé, és Zale professzort sem szívlelte túlságosan, mégis igyekezett jól szerepelni. A büszke Reinwald család tagjaként nem engedhette meg magának, hogy megbélyegezzék, mint gyenge teljesítményű nebulót.

A Reinwaldok évszázadok óta a sidari társadalom megbecsült tagjai voltak, sokan közülük rendkívül fontos pozíciókat töltöttek be. Geneva egyik felmenője például húsz hosszú éven át Miniszterként tevékenykedett, apja pedig jelen pillanatban is a Miniszteri Tanács tagja volt. S bár családja nőtagjainak feladatai gyakran csupán a családi otthon vezetésére, összejövetelek szervezésére, valamint különböző egyletekben való tevékenykedésre korlátozódtak, Gen eltökélte, hogy kilép anyja árnyékából, és nem éri be a háziasszony szereppel.

 _Majd holnap reggel befejezem_ , gondolta a lány, miközben félretolta irományát, majd nagyot ásított. Két hete kezdődött el a tanév, és azóta egyetlen éjszakát sem aludt végig. Gyerekkorától kezdve rossz alvó volt, de az utóbbi időben egyre gyakrabban előfordult, hogy lefekvés után még hosszú-hosszú ideig álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyában. _Az egésznek Vessie az oka. Folyton az a sok ostobaság jár a fejemben, amit az évnyitó után összehordott,_ füstölgött magában.

Feltápászkodott az ágyról, kinyújtóztatta zsibbadt tagjait, ujjaival kifésülte egy kicsit hátközépig érő, szögegyenes haját, majd az ajtó felé indult. A hosszú folyosó teljesen üres volt, a lány lépteinek zaját visszaverték a bézsszínűre festett falak. Ezidőtájt az Egyes épület lakóinak többsége vagy az étkezőben fogyasztotta a vacsoráját, vagy a közös helyiségben múlatta az időt. Genevának hatalmasat kordult a gyomra, de ő ügyet sem vetett rá, és inkább az utóbbi felé vette az irányt. Az ebédre elfogyasztott ételmennyiségre gondolva felsejlett előtte édesanyja rosszalló pillantása, amivel akkor illette, ha nem megfelelően viselkedett. Szinte hallotta a fülében a nő orrhangon elhadart figyelmeztetéseit, amiket az évek során számtalanszor végig kellett hallgatnia: _„Egy úrihölgy mindig csak csipeget az ételből.”_ vagy _„Teszed le azt a süteményt! Már hármat megettél.”_

Amikor Geneva belépett a közös helyiségbe, rögtön megcsapta a meleg. Itt valahogy mindig sokkal magasabb volt a hőmérséklet, mint az épület többi részében. A diákok gyakran tartózkodtak az otthonosan berendezett, tágas helyiségben, a hideg téli estéken még a visszahúzódóbbak is szívesen töltötték itt az idejüket. Voltak, akik beszélgettek, mások házit írtak, de olyanok is akadtak, akik felültek a hatalmas ablakpárkányra egy bögre teával vagy kakaóval, és csak bámultak kifelé, társaikra ügyet sem vetve.

Gen az egyik sarokban megpillantotta húgát, Hazelt, amint épp a barátnőivel vihorászott. A lány két évvel volt fiatalabb nővérénél, angyalian ártatlan arcát hullámos fekete fürtök keretezték. A két testvér külsőleg és belsőleg is szöges ellentéte volt egymásnak, hajszínüket leszámítva semmilyen téren nem hasonlítottak. Hazelnek nőies alakja volt, korához képest nagynak mondható keblekkel volt megáldva. Geneva ezt az egyet irigyelte tőle, az ő nyúlánk testalkatához ugyanis aprócska mellek párosultak. A fiatalabb lánynak mindenkihez volt pár kedves szava, álmodozó tekintettel szemlélte a körülötte lévő világot, hatalmas kék szemeiből pedig sugárzott a naivitás. Gyermeteg viselkedése néha bosszantotta Genevát, akinek smaragdzöld szemei jellemzően hűvös közömbösséget, vagy cinizmust sugároztak. A két kezén meg tudta volna számolni, hogy hány olyan ember volt a környezetében, akihez őszintén közeledett, nem pedig megjátszott érdeklődéssel. Hazel és Manila volt az a két ember, akikkel a leginkább törődött, talán ők voltak az egyetlenek, akik előtt mindig igazán önmaga lehetett.

A lány kíváncsian figyelte, ahogy húga lefirkant valamit egy papírfecnire, a szájához emeli a lapot, majd óvatosan lefújja róla a betűket. A cikornyás fekete betűk néhány pillanatig a semmiben lebegve kergetőztek egymással, majd egyre halványabbá váltak, és végül eltűntek, mintha sosem lettek volna.

A következő másodpercben egy magas, széles vállakkal és izmos karokkal rendelkező fiú felállt a helyiség közepén sorakozó kanapék egyikéről, és határozott léptekkel elindult a sarokban lélegzetüket visszafojtva ülő lányok felé. Gen felhúzott szemöldökkel bámulta a kibontakozó jelenetet.

A fiú féltérdre ereszkedett a fekete hajú lány előtt, megfogta mindkét kezét, majd mereven a szemébe bámulva azt kérdezte:

– Hazel Reinwald, hozzám jössz feleségül? – Hazel barátnői erre féktelen kacagásba kezdtek. A kérdezett szégyenlősen elmosolyodott, kiszabadította kezeit a fiú szorításából, és így felelt:

– Olyan hülye vagy!

– Mi a baj, egyetlen szerelmem? – értetlenkedett a fiú, miközben tetoválásokkal tarkított karjait összefonta a mellkasán.

– Ne izélj már, Seb! Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogyan hat a varázslatom.

– Nem szép dolog másokon kísérletezni, Haz – szólt közbe rosszallóan Geneva, és közelebb sétált a társasághoz. Kezdett egyre biztosabbá válni számára, hogy húga - most, hogy kikerült a szülői felügyelet alól - még rengeteg bosszúságot fog okozni neki. – Arról nem is beszélve, hogy tilos.

– De hát csak a negatív érzelmi befolyásolás tilos, nem igaz? – húzta fel a szemöldökét a másik lány.

– A szerelmi varázslatot mégis minek neveznéd?

– A szerelem határozottan pozitív érzés.

Geneva felnevetett. – Akkor, ha teszem azt, Roden Bames szerelmi varázst küldene rád, azt te pozitívan élnéd meg, ugye? – Hazel elvörösödött, és Geneva számára ez elég volt válasznak. Tudta, hogy húga ki nem állhatja az okoskodó Roden Bamest. – Kérj bocsánatot Seberontól!

– Ne haragudj! – szólt Hazel szemlesütve.

– Ugyan már! Nem nagy ügy – legyintett a fiú, és biztatóan a lányra mosolygott. – Még szerencse, hogy csak elsős vagy, különben bajban lennék.

Seberon ezután újra a kanapék felé vette az irányt, Geneva pedig egy utolsó szúrós pillantást vetett a húgára, majd követte a fiút és lehuppant mellé. Velük szemben, az egyik fotelben ülve egy másik srác éppen levelet írt. Hosszú, ezüstszőke haja lazán össze volt fogva a tarkóján, lábait keresztbe vetette, homlokán pedig összeszaladtak a ráncok a koncentrálástól.

– Szerelmeslevél? – kérdezte Geneva kíváncsian. – Csak nem téged is elvarázsoltak, Mallard?

A fiú lekörmölt még egy mondatot, mielőtt válaszolt volna. – Én már immunis vagyok az ilyesmire. El sem hinnéd, hány lány próbálkozik nap mint nap.

– Képzelem – forgatta a szemét a lány. Pontosan tudta, hogy az iskola nőpopulációjának jelentős százaléka azon fáradozott, hogy valahogyan felhívja magára Layden Mallard figyelmét, és bizony akadtak köztük jónéhányan, akik bármilyen praktikát képesek voltak bevetni a cél elérése érdekében. Az előző tanévben egyikük például szándékosan lerontotta a jegyeit, majd meggyőzte a tanárát, hogy a Mallard fiú lenne számára a tökéletes korrepetitor. Azzal azonban nem számolt, hogy Layden az eszes lányokat szerette, és esze ágában sem volt bármiféle kapcsolatba kerülni valakivel, aki korrepetálásra szorul. Az esetnek az lett a vége, hogy a fiú addig szekálta a lányt, amíg az feldúltan el nem rohant a harmadik találkozójukról, és a korrepetálásoknak, valamint a lány Laydenről szőtt ábrándjainak ezzel vége szakadt. – De most komolyan, kinek írsz ilyen hosszú levelet? Az már a negyedik oldal.

– A kíváncsiság a legvisszataszítóbb tulajdonság egy nőben, Geneva – jelentette ki Layden, mire Seberon felnyögött, amolyan _„Na, kezdődik.”_ jelleggel.

– Tényleg? – kérdezett vissza a lány meglepődöttséget színlelve. – Tegnap még a türelmetlenségről mondtad ugyanezt, a múlt héten a túl sok fecsegésről, azelőtt pedig az okoskodásról.

– Valóban? – A fiú szórakozottan felnézett a leveléből, és gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját. – Nos, legalább az emlékezeteddel nincsenek gondok. Mellesleg jól teszed, hogy odafigyelsz arra, amit mondok, hasznodra fognak még válni a segítő szándékú kis tanácsaim.

– Ó, te jó ég! Én vagyok a hülye, hogy ideültem.

– Nyugi, csak a témát akarja terelni. Éppen anyucinak ír – szólt közbe Seberon vigyorogva, mire Geneva felnevetett.

– Mondtam én, hogy szerelmeslevél.

– Ha annyira tudni akarod, Reinwald, a születésnapi partim megszervezéséhez írok instrukciókat – mondta a Mallard fiú, és jeges pillantásokkal illette a két nevetgélőt.

– Még van vagy három hónap a születésnapodig – jegyezte meg Seberon.

– Anyámnak időben el kell kezdenie a szervezést. Elvégre egy nagyszabású eseményről beszélünk, nem valami nevetséges babazsúrról. Rengeteg fontos ember lesz jelen.

Geneva ebben nem is kételkedett. Részt vett már néhány összejövetelen a Mallard családnál - tekintve, hogy Layden apja és az övé évek óta együtt dolgozott a Miniszteri Tanácsban -, és a meghívottak többségét rendszerint a sidari társadalom legbefolyásosabb emberei tették ki. Sőt, egyik alkalommal még az arden minisztert és családját is vendégül látták.

– Megint meghívjátok Baronékat is? – kérdezte a lány.

– Dehogy. Miért hívnánk?

– Mégiscsak ő a Miniszter.

– Három hónap múlva már új Miniszterünk lesz – jelentette ki határozottan a szőke fiú, Seberon pedig helyeslően bólogatott.

– Apám is arra számít, hogy végre sikerül leváltani a vén bohócot, de azért nem lehetünk benne egészen biztosak. Elvégre Baronnak lojális szavazóbázisa van.

Layden, ajkain gúnyos félmosollyal, egy egészen picit oldalra billentette a fejét, majd titokzatosan azt felelte: ­– Hamarosan kiderül, hogy mennyire lojális az a szavazóbázis.

A lány nem firtatta tovább a dolgot. Sejtette, hogy a fiú többet tud a közelgő választásokról, mint ő, Mr. Mallard ugyanis jobban beavatta fiát a munkájába, mint őt az ő édesapja. Néha beszélgettek ugyan a politikáról, de ha túlságosan belemélyedtek a témába, az anyja mindig szemrehányó pillantásokkal illette az apját, aztán gyorsan elkezdett fecsegni valami jelentéktelen és Geneva számára borzasztóan unalmas, nőegylettel kapcsolatos ügyről.

Miután Layden végzett a levélírással, Seberon kifaggatta a parti részleteiről. A sidarik az Újéven kívül semmit nem ünnepeltek meg. Nem voltak vallási- vagy nemzeti ünnepeik, és általában annak sem tulajdonítottak túlzottan nagy jelentőséget, ha valaki egy évvel idősebb lett. Ezalól egyetlen kivétel volt, mégpedig a huszadik születésnap, ami minden fiatal életében fontos mérföldkőnek számított, onnantól tekintették ugyanis őket felnőttnek. A gazdagabb családok, mint amilyenek a Mallardok is voltak, ilyenkor hatalmas fogadásokat rendeztek az ünnepelt tiszteletére, de még a szerényebb körülmények között élők is meghívták minden közeli, s távoli rokonukat egy kis eszem-iszomra.

Geneva tudta, hogy az ő családja is kap majd meghívót Layden születésnapi partijára, és már előre borsózott a háta a gondolattól, hogy az anyja ráaggat majd valami lehetetlen, puccos ruhakölteményt, amiben levegőt sem fog kapni. A magassarkú cipőkről, kényelmetlen frizurákról és otromba hajdíszekről már nem is beszélve. Egyedül az nyugtatta meg kissé, hogy a szüleik idén már Hazelt is magukkal fogják rángatni ezekre az összejövetelekre, és így talán nem lesik majd minden pillanatban azt, hogy ő, Geneva mit csinál. _Csak minden második pillanatban._

Eszébe jutott az a két évvel azelőtti estély, ami az első ilyen jellegű esemény volt az életében, és ahol sikeresen elérte, hogy az anyja hivatalosan is úgy tekintsen rá, mint lázadó kamaszra, akinek az az egyetlen célja, hogy megkeserítse szegény szülei életét. Ez egyáltalán nem volt igaz. Az apja életét például semmiképpen sem akarta megkeseríteni, és az anyját is csupán bosszantani akarta egy kicsit, amikor elküldte melegebb éghajlatra azt a jó családból származó, ámde rettenetesen tenyérbemászó alakot, aki egész este utána loholt. Vagy amikor kedvenc epres-rebarbarás desszertjének fogyasztása közben apró kis nyögésekkel nyugtázta, hogy a szakácsok kitettek magukért. Vagy amikor tánc közben ledobta magáról a cipőjét, mert már borzalmasan nyomta a lábát.

Nem voltak ezek olyan égbekiáltóan nagy bűnök, hogy még évekkel később is felemlegessék őket, az anyja azóta mégis minden összejövetel előtt elismételtette vele, hogy hogyan illik viselkednie egy fiatal hölgynek, és Geneva gyakran elgondolkodott rajta, hogy a nő vajon mikor fogja végre elfelejteni az esetet. Vajon el fogja-e felejteni valaha?


End file.
